In fluid management systems, a problem is the inability to rapidly detect an occlusion in a fluid line. If a patient is attached to a fluid dispensing machine, the fluid line may become bent or flattened and therefore occluded. This poses a problem since the patient may require a prescribed amount of fluid over a given amount of time and an occlusion, if not rapidly detected, can cause the rate of transport to be less than the necessary rate. One solution in the art, for determining if a line has become occluded, is volumetric measurement of the transported fluid. In some dialysis machines, volumetric measurements occur at predesignated times to check if the patient has received the requisite amount of fluid. In this system both the fill and delivery strokes of a pump are timed. This measurement system provides far from instantaneous feedback. If the volumetric measurement is different from the expected volume over the first time period, the system may cycle and remeasure the volume of fluid sent. In that case, at least one additional period must transpire before a determination can be made as to whether the line was actually occluded. Only after at least two timing cycles can an alarm go off declaring a line to be occluded.